Hic Tempus
by FMA-lover16
Summary: Sequel to Friendship. The girls are back with Naruto and Sasuke and now what will happen to them. Bad summary but the story is better I promise. NaruSasu, NejiNaruko, GaaraSamara warnings: language, eventually mpreg
1. Prologue

Here it is the sequel to Friendship! Hope you all enjoy! I was told the title means "This time". For all you who didn't read my story 'Friendship' then I suggest you do so that this story makes some sense to you.

Hic Tempus

Prologue

Naruto's P.O.V.

"What are you guys doing here!" I said shocked at Naruko and Samara standing at the door.

"If you let us in we can explain." Naruko said. I let them in and we all went into the living room and sat down on the couch as they started explaining.

"Well when we went back to the future it seems that we don't exist there anymore so we decided to come back here. It's kind of hard to explain why we're still here." Samara said finishing her explanation. (A/N: Ok I had an explanation that made sense but I kind of forgot what it was… ')

"How did you know you didn't exist in the future." Sasuke asked them.

"Well….we don't want to ruin the surprise so we can't tell you what we saw in the future." Naruko said grinning a us.

"Aww why not?" I whined wanting to know what was in our future.

"Sorry we're not going to tell."

"Fine." I said in defeat.

"Wait where are you guys going to stay." I said but then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke can they stay here, please." I said reaching over to hug him. He was about to say something but looked at me and sighed in easy defeat.

"Fine they can stay here." he said and I jumped up off the couch and looked back at them.

"Come on I'll show you to your rooms." I said happily as they followed me down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------

Short but it's a prologue. So just to let you know the definite pairings will be NaruSasu ok course, NejiNaruko, and in a few chapters here there will be some GaaraSamara going on! Please review and let me know what you think! Remember I love reviews!


	2. Explanations and Help me!

**Important Author's Note Please Read: **

Ok I know some people are confused on the whole, how the hell are they still there thing, so let me try and explain. You see when they changed the past, even though they made it to where they were never born, they still stayed here because they now exist in the past. I know I'm not doing a very good job at explaining this but that's the best explanation I have for you.

Now that that's out of the way I need some help! This is going to be a mpreg with Naruto and Sasuke and since I already have a story with Naruto as the pregnant one I really want Sasuke as my pregnant person but can't think of how I would go about making him pregnant….. It would be appreciated if someone out there could give me some help on that. I mean can you just imagine Sasuke all pregnant and moody! That would be so awesome to write and for you to read about. There will probably be some other pregnancies with the girls but I'll have to see how that goes.

Also I would like to clear up something, when the girls went back in time they didn't really go back far enough, as they may have thought. They only went back about 5 or 6 years instead of going back like 25 years like they should have. I'm not sure if they realized that or not.

But anyways, I also would like to ask someone out there if anyone wants to be my beta for this story! I plan on making this a long great story and would like a beta to help me along with grammar and spelling mistakes I may have. Along with suggestions on anything in the story they think could be improved to make it better.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Lots of love,_

FMA-lover16


	3. Update note please read

_**Important Update Info Please Read:**_

Ok I give everyone permission to yell at me for taking so long with updating all my stories, I'm sorry about making people wait. Anyways I have to be honest...I havent started on any of the next chapters...since I had gotten a boyfriend for the first time two months ago he kind of keeps me busy ' but now that school is coming to an end I will have more time at home on the computer since I'm not taking a job this summer...so...yeah...anyways I promise to have all stories updated by...um...June 1st...yeah...cause thats when I leave for three days on a camping trip with my girlscout troop...so...when I get back I'll be able to read all the lovely reviews I hope to recieve...so...what am I still doing here...I need to get started ' and please dont review this little note, I know that people cant wait to read more and want me to hurry but I promise you it will be out by the date I have given you.


End file.
